Making Choices
by hockeylover
Summary: Winnie only poured half of the water on the toad. Now it's her seventeenth birthday, and she has to decide what she wants to do with her life. COMPLETE
1. Drinking Half

Disclaimer: I don't own this book, movie, nor the characters. They belong to Natalie Babbit, and Natalie Babbit along. Props to her book, which I loved.  
  
A/N: Didn't like the ending of the book, so thank God for fanfiction.  
  
It was Winnie Foster's seventeenth birthday. She remembered the little bottle that Jessie Tuck had given her nearly seven years ago. She pulled it out from a drawer and looked at it. It was half empty. Half of it she had given to a toad years ago. She had given it to her toad. She had poured it on him to save his life...and that she did. She remembered Jessie and his whole family. She loved them all. Now, today was her choice. Should she drink the water or not? Should she choose to spend the rest of her life with Jessie? She looked towards the ground. What if Jessie never came back for her? That thought kept occurring to her. It would be awful if she drank the water and then never saw Jessie again. She sighed and thought about Jessie...she knew that he still looked the same as usual. She laughed. What a silly thing to even think about? About him looking the same. Of course he looked the same; and it all was the spring's fault. She decided to take a walk outside and think about her decision.  
  
"Winnie, where are you going?" asked Winnie's mother. She looked worried. "You know what happens when you go out."  
  
"Ma, that was seven years ago. I'm seventeen now. I'm much older and wiser than I used to be," defended Winnie.  
  
Winnie's mother laughed. "That's what you think. You near scared me to death seven years ago. Your poor father too, and..." Winnie's mother paused. She covered her mouth and choked back some tears. "...and your dear, dear grandmother. God bless her soul."  
  
Winnie gave her mother a comforting hug, and then walked outside. She walked to a grave right near their house. It was her grandmother's grave. Winnie closed her eyes and pictured her grandmother as she was when she was living. She was always very protective and careful of Winnie. It bothered Winnie when she was alive...her grandmother never giving her any air to breath. No freedom at all. Now, she would give anything to have her grandmother back...even her over protective nature. The tragic event happened two years ago, yet it still seemed like yesterday. She still could hear her voice. Yes, she still could hear it.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at the little bottle in her hand. If she drank the water, not only would she experience her parents' deaths, but the deaths of her fellow race. She would probably even witness the end of the universe, the end of all of mankind. No longer, would there be the race of man. She blinked away a tear. The only thing that made her want to drink the water was Jessie. She wanted to be his wife and to spend eternity with him.  
  
"Winnie! You out there?" asked her mother. Winnie sighed.  
  
"Yes, mother!" she responded.  
  
"Don't go spending too much longer by yourself," said her mother.  
  
"Yes, mother," muttered Winnie. She sighed and held up the glass bottle. This was the defining moment. The moment that would change her life forever. The moment that would make her immortal. Her heart pounded as she brought the bottle up to her mouth. Slowly, she drank the water...every last bit.  
  
A/N: Sorry...this is a poor excuse for a chapter. It's so short, but I hope you liked it anyway. I have only wrote Lizzie McGuire fanfiction before, so this is really different for me. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review and have a great day! :-) 


	2. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own this book, movie, nor the characters. They belong to Natalie Babbit, and Natalie Babbit alone. Props to her book, which I loved.  
  
A/N: Here's the second chapter. Enjoy.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Winnie drank the water and glared at the bottle in her hand. What had she done? Was it worth it? She wasn't quite sure, but she put her trust in Jesse, hoping that he would return. She collapsed to the ground and started crying. She loved him so much that she gave up her mortality for him. "Is it worth it?" she sobbed. "Is it worth it?" She cradled her head in her hands, and then rocked herself back and forth. Then an awful thought struck her: "What if I never see Jesse again?" Then even worse than that: "What if he doesn't love me?"  
  
She picked up the bottle and looked at it. It seemed precious and dear to her at that moment. It was a thing that Jesse gave her. But it was a choice that she made; a choice that was all her own and only hers to make. It was her being, her body that she chose to live immortally.  
  
"Winnie! The wind is blowing awfully hard out there. You'd better come in. At least get a jacket or something," yelled Winnie's mother from the front porch.  
  
Winnie rose up from her seated position. "Yes, mother," she said obediently. Her dear mother had no idea what her daughter was up to. Winnie wouldn't let her know, either. "She would just punish me," thought Winnie.  
  
Winnie stepped inside and went to her room. She brushed her hair as she looked in the mirror. Jesse Tuck was out there somewhere. He /I to be waiting for her, right? Would he be able to recognize her from when they last saw each other? She was only ten then, now she was practically a woman. "I miss him," she thought, "I miss his whole family. Mae, Tuck, and Miles."  
  
Mae had seemed like a mother figure to her. She saved Winnie from the man in the yellow suit. For that, Winnie was extremely grateful. That was exactly what any mother would do to protect her child. Winnie often wondered if Mae had wanted a daughter to dress up or do mother-daughter things with. Winnie loved her own mother very much, but there was a large space in her heart for Mae as well. Winnie hoped to see her again...soon.  
  
Life for Winnie hadn't changed much since she was ten years old. She was still treated like the same ten-year-old girl that she no longer was. She wanted to be free and independent...to be able to try out her wings without any help. But she was also scared of the world beyond her fence...the world which she only caught a glimpse of ten years ago. One man who had seemed a friend, became an enemy. A family which had seemed like cruel kidnappers, became her friends. One thing she certainly learned from that incident was never to judge a book by its cover. She prayed to God that she would never make that same mistake again. She wanted to remain wise to the world around her, but to be friendly as well.  
  
Some things had changed though. Winnie from a few people was regarded as a hero. Many of the school children that had preciously thought she was weird, applauded her courageousness. She was looked upon as a hero by many, and as a model figure. Winnie was more of a shy person, because of her lack of contact with the outside world, and all of the attention she tried to ward off. She didn't save Mae Tuck to become famous; she did it merely as an act of friendship. A few guys during the years had come to the house asking to see her. She had, but they seemed to be looking for a personal relationship. She simply told them that she was not open to courting at the moment, and that she was keeping a promise that she made to a dear friend. She wasn't in the least bit interested in them anyway.  
  
The sound of the wind howling sidetracked her thoughts as she looked out the window. She thought about Jesse again. What was he doing? Was he thinking of her too?  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: Wow. This is just so hard for me to write this. Lizzie McGuire is so different. At least this is probably somewhat helping my writing skills. Thanx to my one reviewer, "sandystar72": Thanx so much for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter. Again, the chapters are incredibly short, but bear with me here. Plus, in that respect, it is like the book. Many chapters were quite short. But they were very entertaining. Hopefully, this one will pick up pace soon. One more thing: totally off topic, but it has something to do with my penname. Go Avs! Hang in there! I'm rooting for ya!  
  
Please review and have a great day! If this story is enjoyable to you, I want to know. I want to know if I should continue with it, or drop it all together. Please review! :-) 


	3. Flee to Love

Disclaimer: I don't own this book, movie, nor the characters. They belong to Natalie Babbit, and Natalie Babbit alone. Props to her book, which I loved.  
  
A/N: Here's the third chapter. (Finally!) Enjoy.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After highly contemplating the thought, Winnie Foster decided that she must leave to find her dear Jesse. She couldn't figure out how to tell her mom, so she decided to run away. She rummaged through her things and picked out several dresses and skirts. She combed her shoulder-length hair and then rolled it into a bun. She stuffed some food into a pack. Then, she remembered something. She leaned over and pulled a glass jar out from behind her dresser. She twisted the lid and poured the contents out onto her bed. Her life savings was in there. Winnie saved most of the money she got, since she wasn't allowed to go into town very much. Throughout her life, she had saved a large sum of money. She stuffed the money into her purse. The last thing she grabbed to pack was a picture of her family. She gently brushed her finger across it. Tears swelled up in her eyes. How could she leave them? Her mother? Her mother would be heart broken.  
  
Winnie pulled a sheet of paper of her desk and began to write:  
  
*My Dearest Mother,  
By the time you read this, I would have been gone a while now. I made a hard decision, but I thought in the end that I must go. My reason for this is, I have to get out and follow my heart. My heart is young and craving adventure. I wish I could tell you more, but I can't. Please, mother, do not worry about me. I'll be fine and well off in the end. I love you and father, and always will. Don't try to follow me; I need to go now. You will remain in my heart always.  
  
Wishing you all the best,  
Winnie*  
  
Winnie folded it into thirds and put "Mother" on the front in large letters so that she would not miss it. Then she placed the letter on her bed, rubbed her dreary eyes and wept. She was struggling with her inner self. Part of her wanting to run off and find Jesse. The other part wanted to stay home and be safe. She wasn't sure which was the right choice, but the first one kept rattling her brain. "If I don't leave," she thought, "then I'll regret it. Years later, I would've wondered what would've happened if I had followed him."  
  
She pulled out another sheet of paper and tried to write out her feelings. She didn't write that much, but when she did, found that it helped her sort out her feelings.  
  
I'm struggling  
  
To make a decision  
  
Should I go find him?  
  
Or should I stay home?  
  
I want it so much  
  
Just to feel his touch  
  
But now that the day has come  
  
I want to stay home.  
  
She sighed and reread her writing. She rolled her eyes and crumpled the paper and threw it out the window. "Why can't I write?" she asked herself aloud.  
  
What she didn't know was that outside her window, someone was watching her every move. When the paper flew in the sky, it was picked up. The person sneered. "Ah," chuckled the individual, "just what I was looking for!"  
  
Then the shadow crept along in the darkness of the night.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: Hey! What's up, y'all? Tell me what you think of this chapter, please! I don't want to have to beg or threaten for reviews. It would make me happy if you dropped me a line. Do you like? Do you hate? Should I continue? Cuz right now, I hate to think it, but it seems like this is just being written for me. If you have been reading this and am glad I updated, thanks be to sandystar72. If you wouldn't have reviewed, I wouldn't have updated. I kinda forgot about this fic, and you reminded me. Thanks also goes to Moniqua for the review. Keep reading and reviewing, people! I want to know that I'm not just writing this for myself. Have a cool day. 


	4. Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own this book, movie, nor the characters. They belong to Natalie Babbit, and Natalie Babbit alone. Props to her book, which I loved.  
  
A/N: Here's the fourth chapter. Sorry it's a shortie.

* * *

Chapter 4  
  
Winnie left in the darkness, right when her mother thought that she had gone to sleep. She climbed gently out of the window, and plopped onto the soft soil beneath her feet. She sighed and faced the outside world: the world outside the borders of her fence. With her parcel in hand, she started out on the long journey. She had no idea where Jesse was, or how long it would take her to find him. She wasn't even sure if she would ever find him, but one thing she knew in her heart, was that she would at least try. If it was meant to be, then destiny would bring them together, and the good Lord would keep them safe.  
  
The moonlit sky placed little dashes of light all around. A howl of wolves was heard in the distance. Winnie felt tired and scared, but continued on. The creaking of the insects would keep her awake. She still felt weary though, so she began to sing a song:  
  
_Oh grasshopper,  
Who jumps in the air  
And soars here and there,  
Keep me company.  
You may be small,  
But you are a friend.  
Friends come in all different shapes  
And sizes.  
Mr. Grasshopper,  
Would you please be my friend?_  
  
When she finished, she thought that she heard a distant laughter. She stopped for a minute, and thought she heard some footsteps behind her. It was a warm autumn night, and the fallen leaves crinkled beneath her feet. She walked a few steps more and then suddenly stopped. Still, the sound was heard a few seconds later. But, the sound was more distant. Her breathing became heavier, and her heart pounded against her ribs. A band of sweat slowly started forming around her forehead. She began to pick up her pace. A shiver went up and down her spine as she contemplated the thought that she was not alone.

* * *

A/N: This is pitiful excuse for a chapter, isn't it? I'm sorry that it's so short, but at least I updated! Yahoo! I promise...the next chapter will be longer, if only by a few words. ;-) Is someone following Winnie? If so, who is this mysterious figure? Stay tuned to find out. NOTE: If any of y'all have any idea for my story (conflicts, etc...), please let me know. This story is incredibly hard for me to write. That is why the chapters are so short. I'll try to update soon, now since school is all wrapped up. Just keep sending me reviews! They make my day so happy! :-)  
  
Thank you, sandystar72, Mexican Baby Monkey, baily89, and EvenThoIDoubtedIt, for your excellent reviews. 


	5. The Man in the Green Suit

Disclaimer: I don't own this book, movie, nor the characters. They belong to Natalie Babbit, and Natalie Babbit alone. Props to her book, which I loved.

A/N: Here's the fifth chapter finally! Sorry for the wait!

* * *

Chapter 5

It had been several hours since Winnie had begun her journey to find true love, but something in the pits of her stomach was telling her that it was not going to be easy. Suddenly she heard the sound of crinkling footsteps that were not hers...they came from behind. She stopped. They stopped. "Isn't this strange?" thought Winnie to herself. She knew that it was more than strange. She knew that someone was following her and she had no idea who it was. "Calm yourself down," she whispered to herself, "Calm yourself down." But she couldn't...her heart was racing faster and faster by the minute. Her pace had slowly increased and at the moment, she was lightly running through the dense forest. What she didn't see because of the darkness of the night, was a log right in her path. She tripped and flew face first over the log and hit the solid ground. The sound of footsteps came closer and closer until finally a person flew right on top of her.

"I've got you now! I've been waiting for this moment," snarled the voice of a man

Winnie started screaming and pounding her fists. She tried to roll over and beat the man so she could get away, but the weight on top of her was so great that she could barely move a muscle without great effort. "Get off of me!" she yelled.

"Oh, so you think I'd get of you right now when I've got you in my fingertips?" laughed the man. He covered Winnie's open mouth with his hand so that she couldn't scream anymore. Then with his massive strength, got up, picked up the kicking and hitting Winnie, and put a gag in her mouth. Then he tied up her hands and feet.

"I've got to think of a proper punishment for you," he said. Then he started chuckling. "I have the best thing! It will be painful, very painful for you."

He searched around for a nice solid tree...which wasn't too hard to find in the forest...and strapped Winnie to it. He gathered dry leaves and twigs and scattered them all around the base of the tree...underneath Winnie's feet.

Winnie's eyes and lips started trembling as she released a flood of tears. She was so confused. What did she do to this man to deserve such a punishment?

"Now, my dear, you might be wondering why I am doing this to you, where I have come from, and why you deserve this so much," he said as if reading her mind. "Well, I'm gonna answer just that. Sometime ago my cousin was killed by a so-called Mae Tuck. And a so-called Winnie Foster was the cause of her escaping. Now, I know that he would've loved to seek revenge, so I'm doing this for him. In fact, his ghost talked to me some time ago telling me about you and showing me what you looked like and all. He never told me what such a fine young lady you are...or excuse me..._would've_ been had you not meddled in the whole affair. His ghost told me that you were to be killed in a most painful way..." At this the man paused and gave an evil grin and continued, "and what more painful way then to be burned alive."

Then the man cackled to himself in the most evil way. Then he reached for his pocket and pulled out a box of matches. Winnie watched in fear as he lit one. He held it up to his face and his eyes were bloodshot and glazing in the moon light. As the clouds moved from the moon, she caught a glimpse of his clothing. He was wearing a green suit.

"Ah...so you see my clothes. The man in the green suit would you call me?" he chuckled. "My cousin was the man in the yellow suit. You did a bad thing for being responsible for his death."

Then as he was about to lay the match at the base of the tree, a strong voice from behind the man in the green suit yelled, "You blow out that match now."

"Who are you? Smoky the bear?" the man cackled. "I have business to do." The man in the green suit turned back around towards the tree and threw the match in the tree. The fire started burning and Winnie could already feel the heat near her feet...and it was rising.

"_No_!" yelled the voice. Then the young man started running towards the tree that Winnie was burning at, but he was stopped by the man in the green suit. They started getting into a fist fight that ended up with them wrestling on the ground. But all the young man could thing about was saving her. He needed to think fast, because the fire was rising higher by the minute.

Suddenly he spotted a revolver in the belt of the man in the green suit. He reached for in when he wasn't expecting and pulled the trigger. The man in the green suit dropped to the ground never to say another living word again.

Quickly, the young man ran towards the tree, and not even thinking about his own life, put himself in danger and started to rip the rope which bound her with his bare hands. When he finished, he grabbed the body and gently laid her across his lap with her head cradled in his arms. He was weeping at the body of the girl just laying there lifeless.

"Winnie," he cried shaking her, "Winnie it's me! Jesse! Please tell me you're gonna be fine." Then his head collapsed into his head and he flew into a fit of tears. "Please say something...anything. I just want to know that you are alive."

The world was silent. Everything was still but the clouds in the sky which slowly re-hid the once bright moon.

* * *

A/N: This has been the easiest chapter for me to write so far. Sorry for the wait, and thanks for the encouragement from many reviewers who have encouraged me to keep on with it. For each and everyone of you who did just that, I thank you.

So, what do you think of my update? (laughs evilly) Aren't I mean? I already have the whole chapter planned out, so I hope to update sooner than months and months.

Next chapter: Is Winnie still alive or will she never return again to the living world? Stay tuned to find out! Oh. And before anyone gets all paranoid...remember this little hint: water is good for you.

Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! Oh, next chapter will be the last chapter. One more thing. I wanted to take the time to thank you reviewers personally.

Sandstar72: Thanks so much for your review! I would've used your idea but I've actually had the idea of a man in the green suit ever since I started writing the story. But I appreciate you idea.

Meggie: Ditto. The way the book ended was so unsatisfying. Oh, and you said that you hope my ending is better. I know it looks really sad right now, but I always end my stories on a good note. Thanks for reviewing!

Cloiy anarya: Thanks for the review! Ever since I saw the movie and read the book I'm like, "Why didn't she drink the stupid water?" So I made up my mind to write a fanfic. And I'm happy that I am.

Tobubaka: Thanks for the review! I'm sorry I haven't emailed you yet. I forgot all about it. I'll email ya soon if you still want to talk hockey!

Amy Balderrama: Thanks for reviewing!

Cancan227: This update is for you.

Jenny of Masbolle: Your review brightened my day the most. Your words of encouragement really helped me to want to start writing this again. Thanks so much!

Lauren: Does something seem familiar to you? I used your idea! Thanks so much! You helped me a lot. Thanks again.


	6. Finding True Love

Disclaimer: I don't own this book, movie, nor the characters. They belong to Natalie Babbit, and Natalie Babbit alone. Props to her book, which I loved.

A/N: Here's the final chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6

The night started to pass, and Jess had fallen asleep in tears. His head was lying on top of his beloved Winnie whom was in his arms. He had lost all hope of ever seeing her alive and breathing again. Now both were quiet.

Suddenly, the clouds in the sky stirred and the moon was seen bright and full as it was before.

Winnie woke from her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. Jesse, sensing some movement, rose his head to see Winnie looking right into his face.

"_Winnie_?" he asked. "Winnie! Are you really alive?"

She pushed herself up with great effort and wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck. She leant in and gave him a kiss.

"Yes, it is me," she said. Then she blushed at realizing what she had done. What if he didn't like her anymore? Then she straightened her back and regained her composure. "What happened?"

Jesse flinched. He didn't want to brink back the memory of what just happened. "Uh...it doesn't matter," he said, "you're fine now."

"You saved me," said Winnie. "I remember it."

Jesse let out a deep sigh then rubbed his face in distress. "I killed a fellow human being," he said sadly.

Winnie looked down in silence.

"I killed another living, breathing being," he said.

"Stop it!" yelled Winnie. "I hate to see you do this to yourself. Tell me, Jesse. Tell me. Why did you kill him?"

"I killed him because he was harming you," he said.

"And you killed him because that's the thing you had to do to save me," she said.

"Yes, yes that's right," he said. Then he looked down at his hands then back at Winnie. "I've never killed anyone before...but...but..."

"But what, Jesse?" asked Winnie.

"But if it meant to save you, then I'm glad I did," he said with some pain still at the thought of taking a human life.

"Do you mean that, Jesse?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he replied.

Winnie smiled. "I was coming to look for you. I guess it's not quite smart going by myself."

Jesse was silent.

"I drank the water, Jesse," she said. "I drank the whole bottle that you gave me."

Jesse jerked up his head at the words. "But now you can't have a life. You'll never die, you'll never experience..."

Winnie interrupted him saying, "But I did it for you! You are my life. You are what I want. I'll experience what I want with you." She grabbed his hands. "I love you, Jesse. The choice I made was a choice for me to make alone...and I made it. I want to be with you always."

"Well, I was coming back this way to come back for you. I didn't forget you, Winnie. But I didn't know if you still wanted me," he said.

"Didn't that kiss tell you something?" asked Winnie with a grin.

Jesse gave a little laugh. "Since we're here and now...I might as well ask you. Do you want me Winnie? What I mean is...will you be my bride?"

"Yes. I'd love to," she said. "I've been waiting since I met you."

"And about that kiss...want to try that again?" asked Jesse.

All Winnie did was smile and give a nod.

She was happy to be with the person she had thought about for so many years...and it had been many years. Seven years ago she and her true love had been separated. Now she had found Jesse and they were reunited once again. And this time, they would never part.

THE END

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think of it? I started to write an epilogue, but then I thought hey! Why not have you, the readers make up your own mind. It's much better that way.

This was really hard for me to write, but at least I can say I took a shot at it.

Thanks goes to sandystar72, Moniqua, Baby MexCurian Monkey, baily89, EvenThoIDoubtedIt, Meggie, chloiy anarya, tobubaka, Amy Balderamma, cancan227, Jenny of Masbolle, and Lauren for their reviews. Thank you all so much! Please review this chapter too! Thanks.


End file.
